Lonely Boy's Holiday
by Vera Stone
Summary: Once they graduate college the originals get careers like their supposed to. Blair becomes a journalist just like she intended, but what else happened to her? Dan will find out, let's just hope he does before Gossip Girl.


XoXo Gossip Girl,

So, Happy Holidays to all. Here the rumor? Of course you haven't, that's why you're here. So all the kids are back, that's right the orignials. Back from Grown Up World for the Holidays. Question is, are they grown up?

Blair stomped down 5th Avenue like it was her own runway, not on purpose, that was just generally how she walked. Her hair flew behind her and her winter jacket was buttoned tight up to the neck, with just enough open to show her cashmere scarf. She had wanted to go shopping but was interrupted by a call from her mother. Apparently all her old friends we're attending brunch down the street, and she just had to be there to catch up. This was the last thing she wanted to do. Blair was nothing like her old Constance High self, well her style hadn't lost its touch, but her personality had.

Dan aka Lonely Boy, as he was once referred to felt uncomfortable in this room. Even though he had graduated high school, college, and published a book, he still felt awkward in a room with his old classmates. Girls like Kati and Isabel made him gag, their parents drunk behavior embarrassed him, and Chuck, well that guy just pissed him off. Still here he was, to support Jenny of course. Nate was going to meet her, but he had to close a business deal first, and Jenny having made plenty of enemies in her days dragged Dan along in case a diversion was needed. He'd just have to grin and bare it, that was the point of the Christmas Season, wasn't it?

Blair felt out of place when she entered the room. She had taken off her jacket to reveal a red BCBG dress and black Christian Dior pumps and acceptable Tiffany and Co. jewelry, but she still didn't fit. Fuck, she thought looking around, her comes K and I, I have no interesting in talking with them, and they're engaged, to older and richer men. Gross?!? She didn't see Serena or Nate, that wasn't good. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Humphrey exciting stage right, so she grabbed two glasses of champagne and followed him, he was better than the others.

Dan stared out at the city, thinking about his next book, ever topic seemed over played. When he heard the slider behind him open he tried to ignore it, why would anyone be on this cold balcony. He lit a cigarette and savored for a moment, remembering when him and Vanessa met on a balcony all those years ago. They had broken up long ago. She left the country for her art, last time he checked she was dating Sam. The way she spoke he wasn't sure if it was Samuel or Samantha, but after his own sexuality fight, he didn't dare ask. When he turned around the first thing he saw was champagne, who ever joined him had a brain that was for sure. The only way to survive this party was to have a little joy in it. The next thing he saw was a surprise, Blair? She looked different, well her face did, and her small body hadn't changed. Her eyes looked sadder though and more serious. Why wasn't she partying it up with all her old pals? Wasn't she supposed to scream and giggle and get drunk with them, for old time sake?

"Hi." Blair said softly.

"Hello?" Dan said confused, where was the insult or hint of sarcasm Blair always bit at him with?

"Want to join me?" She asked she handed him a glass of champagne.

"I think your joining me, I was here first after all." Dan said, half kidding and half waiting for the humiliation.

"I'm sorry, do you want to be alone?" Blair said lowering her eyes.

Did Blair just give up? She looked almost pitiful. Dan was shocked and felt a bit guilty for being mean to her. He decided to treat her a bit more delicately, she wasn't the old Blair.

"No, please stay, it's good to see you again Blair." He said and put his drink down, reaching out to hug her, she immediately when in for the hug and returned it tightly. She seemed to almost need it.


End file.
